


Rien à y faire.

by Melie



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Relationship(s)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-21
Updated: 2009-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-23 15:29:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Jack s'est encore échappé...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rien à y faire.

Il ne voulait même pas savoir comment Sparrow s'était échappé, cette fois. Encore moins pourquoi il se trouvait à présent dans sa cabine.

Evidemment, lui expliquait le pirate, s'il le faisait arrêter à cet instant précis, n'importe quel officier (même Murtogg ou Mullroy) ne manquerait pas de se les poser, ces questions. Donc si Norrington voulait bien baisser son sabre, oui, voilà, merci, et le laisser dormir dans son lit...

« Et vous imaginez peut-être que je vais accepter d'échanger mon lit contre le parquet pour le confort d'un mécréant ?  
\- Je n'ai jamais dit que vous ne pouviez pas me rejoindre... »


End file.
